When a user travels to a location for the first time, the user may be unaware of threats (e.g., security threats, health epidemics, weather dangers, etc.) associated with the location. With the increased prevalence of civil unrest, terrorism, military action, disease outbreaks, etc., access to information about when and/or where it is safe to travel may be helpful in keeping the user safe. Further, threats associated with a location may not be static. For example, changes in the weather may alter a threat level associated with the location. As another example, an upheaval in civil unrest and/or a disease outbreak may temporarily increase a threat level associated with the location. Thus, due to the fluid nature of threats, a user's perception regarding the safety and/or perceived threats of a previously visited location may not match current realities associated with the location.